


Reunion

by Akanue



Category: s-CRY-ed
Genre: Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Requited Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2068050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akanue/pseuds/Akanue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After five long years, Ryuhou finally comes back to her. Having had time to contemplate his feelings and mature further, he’s finally ready to take their relationship to the next level. Ryuhou x Mimori.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Reunion  
> Author: Akanue  
> Fandom: s-CRY-ed  
> Rating: M  
> Warning(s): Explicit sex, Ryuhou x Mimori  
> Disclaimer: I do not own s-CRY-ed or its characters. They belong to Sunrise, TV Tokyo, Hajime Yatate, and other licensors and distributors. This is a not-for-profit fan work.
> 
> Author’s Note: I admit it, I’m a shameless Ryuhou x Mimori shipper, and I like to think a scenario close to this will happen in their future, once things on the Lost Ground calm down a little.

It had been a little over five years since Mimori Kiyru had seen Ryuhou.

Much had happened in that time, and yet, to Mimori, nothing had really changed. She’d remained on the Lost Ground, doing her best to help the people and fulfilling her dream in the process. Most of her time was spent teaching the native children, some of them Alter Users themselves, so they’d have an education and a chance at a better future than their parents. They were the future of the Lost Ground, after all.

The Lost Ground had officially become an independent state, separate from the country of Japan, when representatives from the Lost Ground had signed an official pact with the Japanese government. Relations between the Lost Ground and the mainland had slowly thawed as aggressions slowed to a halt and more information about the mainland’s experiments on Alter Users had come to light. Mimori still saw Tachibana frequently, and he was of the opinion that Japan had allowed them to break away because they simply didn’t want to deal with the Lost Ground and the Alter Users anymore, and Mimori wasn’t so sure he was wrong. Whatever the reason, the simple fact was the Lost Ground, like most other countries in the 21st century, needed some form of international trade to function, and as the fighting for independence had finally stopped, those agreements had been formed. Not just with Japan, but with other countries as well.

A large part of it had been thanks to Ryuhou. As the heir to his father’s empire, he had wielded a lot of influence in helping the Lost Ground function on its own, separate from the mainland, as its own society. Having grown up in the upper echelons of society, Ryuhou’s upper-class etiquette and knowledge had proven invaluable. His diplomatic skills were also apparently second to none, from the bits of news that had reached Mimori’s ears. Just what to expect from him.

_Ryuhou..._

He had broken her heart that day, and there were only two things keeping her going: the fact that he might change his mind and return to her someday, and the fact that she was helping the slow but steady progress in the Lost Ground. It was getting better, day after day, even if some nights she awoke in tears, missing her parents and the life she had lived before. But most of all she missed Ryuhou, and had prayed to any God out there that one day his battles would be over and he would return to her. Someday.

It happened one morning, while Mimori was cleaning up the breakfast dishes in the small house she lived in. Five years after vanishing, he walked into her life once more.

The door was wide open, yet he knocked anyway.

“Who is it?” Mimori called, turning as she dried her hands on a dishtowel. She turned to see whoever it was, assuming her visitor was one of the children from the school who needed help on a homework question—that was the main reason she kept her door open in the first place.

She was eternally grateful she hadn’t been holding a plate at that moment because if she had, it would have fallen and shattered on the hardwood floor. When she saw the handsome young man with fierce red eyes standing before her, she was stunned beyond belief, and overwhelmed by her feelings. He looked older, as if he’d been worn down by the responsibilities placed upon him. Yet when his eyes met hers, he offered a small smile.

“Wh—What a pleasant surprise,” Mimori said, unsure what else to say.

“Mimori,” he said, not using her last name or an honorific as he had before. He looked at her for an eternal moment, as if trying to figure out what to say next, as if anything he said couldn’t make up for the fact that he’d hurt her. “I—I owe you an apology.”

She remained silent and he continued. “For not coming to see you in so long. I had... a lot of things to take care of.”

“I understand,” Mimori replied, and it wasn’t a lie. She knew he’d been busy, working and fighting with all his might to make the Lost Ground independent and safe from the mainland. So Alter Users would never be persecuted, ever again. “I’m glad to see you,” she said with a subdued but bright smile. “Sit down?”

“There’s no need,” Ryuhou replied. He glanced away, looking a bit embarrassed. He opened his mouth to speak several times before he finally forced himself to say what he’d come there to. “If your feelings have changed after the many times I’ve rejected you, then I understand and I’ll go. However, I feel the need to speak with you.”

Ryuhou read her momentary silence as a rejection and was turning to leave when she lunged forth and gently grabbed his arm. “No, please don’t go!” Mimori cried. Her shock at his words had rendered her speechless for several seconds. They were the words she’d hoped he’d speak for over ten years, and yet she’d never expected to hear them.

She took a moment to gather her thoughts, on the very reason for his rejection five years ago. “What about Scheris?”

He glanced away, the pain in his eyes undeniable and soul-crushing to Mimori. Both of them had cried at Scheris’ death, even though Mimori hadn’t known her that well. The mere fact that a human being had died had been enough to upset Mimori, while Ryuhou’s devastation and subsequent withdrawal from other people had been a lot more personal. “She gave her life to save me, even when I never returned her feelings, and I will never forget that. When you confessed your feelings to me, it was at the worst possible time, between Scheris’ death and the escalating conflict with the mainland. I wasn’t ready. But if she truly loved me, I think she’d want me to be happy, and I know I’m not as happy as I could be. The only times I’ve truly felt alive were when I was fighting for something I believed in, and when I was around you.”

Mimori almost started bawling like a child on the spot. He _had_ changed. Not in the ways that mattered—he was still a righteous and determined man. But he was older, somehow. More mature. And perhaps ready for something more.

But he continued speaking, a far-off look in his eyes. “It feels like... when she revived me, a piece of her soul ended up inside of me. I guess in a way, she’ll remain with me forever.” A pause. “That sounds stupid,” he said, trying and failing to hide his embarrassment.

“How can I compete with that?” Mimori replied, her voice sad. Had he just come back to tell her the words she didn’t want to hear? She steeled herself. If after all this time, he still didn’t want to be with her, she would have to accept that, as much as she didn’t want to. As much as she knew it would rip her heart to shreds.

But he shook his head. “You’ve stayed with me from the very beginning, and believed in me even when I doubted myself. You’re kind and good and... I’m sorry it’s taken me this long to admit my feelings for you.”

“Don’t be sorry!” she cried, before pausing. “So what you’re saying is...”

“I’m ready. After all this time, I’m ready to commit to you,” he confessed. “I’m sorry, so sorry it took this long.”

“Don’t apologize,” Mimori said, tears forming in her eyes. “You have no idea how long I’ve waited to hear those words.”

There was another pause, the kind Mimori had seen before in other men as they worked up the courage to act. “May I... kiss you?” Ryuhou asked hesitantly, always the gentleman, as he began to lean in.

Mimori reached behind him and shut the door before allowing her lips to meet his. The kiss felt good. It was cool and refreshing, and yet was charged with a kind of passion only a man like Ryuhou could accomplish. As the kiss powered forward, both lost sense of their surroundings, lost in each other.

“Ryuhou,” she whispered, letting out a little gasp as he hesitantly began to touch her. The noise was of pleasure and surprise at how gentle and... good his caresses felt. She wanted more. So much more.

“Are you okay with this?” He shifted, and for a moment she was certain she’d felt his erection brush against her thigh. The thought sent a tingling sensation throughout her body, centering in her nether regions. Powerful and primal.

“I’m positive,” she replied, relishing in the physical and the emotional joy being near him brought her.

A bit consciously, a bit subconsciously, they made their way over to her bed. It was barely large enough for both of them to fit comfortably, but it would have to do, and in their current state it wouldn’t have mattered anyway. Mimori surprised herself by making the first move. Ryuhou was still clad in his HOLY uniform, and she reached out and undid a button. When he offered no resistance, the look on his face giving her permission to continue, she proceeded to take the coat off, placing it on a nearby chair. Underneath he wore a black undershirt, which he pulled off himself, revealing his muscular arms and torso. It was enough to take her, and she was sure many other people’s, breath away.

Then it was his turn. He gently reached for her blouse, pulling it up and over her head, leaving her in nothing but the simple skirt she’d been wearing and her bra. She slipped out of the russet-colored skirt easily enough, and Ryuhou followed suit with his pants.

That left them both in their underwear, and Mimori in particular was glad the room was relatively dark so he couldn’t see her flushed face.

Hesitantly, she reached down, and when he made no move to stop her, she removed the last of his clothing. He followed suit, and pulled her underwear in the most erotic way possible down her thighs.

He was just as attractive and gorgeous naked as she’d imagined him to be. The chill air in the room on her naked skin caused her to shiver, and her nipples began to erect themselves, partially from the cold, partially from the arousal. Just looking at his body caused warm liquid to start pooling between her legs. The way he was also staring at her lustily probably had something to do with it. There was raw desire in his eyes, and she found it to be unbelievably attractive.

Neither of them really knew what to do next, and it showed. Both were blushing and staring at each other’s naked bodies as they got into the bed.

“I... want this to be comfortable for you, so... tell me how you want me to touch you,” Ryuhou said about as awkwardly as humanly possible. It was pretty clear he’d never done anything like this before, but then again, neither had Mimori, so he was in good company. They’d just have to fumble their way through their first time together.

“Anywhere,” she replied. So he hesitantly kissed her neck and began caressing her shoulders, before moving down to her chest to fondle her small but plump breasts, something he clearly enjoyed doing as his breaths increased in frequency.

“How’s this?” Mimori asked, beginning to touch Ryuhou back. Slowly she slid her soft fingers over his back and down his sides to his hips. He let out a soft moan the closer she got to the slip of flesh between his legs which was rising further before her very eyes. Deciding to go for it, curious what a penis and testicles felt like, she groped him.

He jumped slightly and moaned into the kiss he had been in the process of planting on her hip. He responded by sliding his fingers between the folds of skin between her legs, which she opened wider to allow him better access. He found the small nub of flesh and gently caressed it with his thumb as she continued to fondle his balls.

Ryuhou was already fully aroused and quivering with his need for release, but he made sure Mimori was sufficiently aroused before pressing himself against her entrance. He slowly slid inside of her, taking her fully. She gasped and quivered erotically, only serving to turn him on further.

Meticulous but passionate. That would be how Mimori later thought of Ryuhou’s lovemaking. In, out, in, out he slid, never altering his pace, even as his climax neared. However, the look on his face—ecstatic, in his own Ryuhou way—made it clear just how pleased he was in those moments of bliss.

For Mimori, she couldn’t have imagined a better first sexual encounter, even if their arms bumped together a few times and once she jerked and elbowed him in the side by accident. Her arms were locked around his torso and her hands were clasped together behind his back, her hips thrusting and small squeaks escaping from her mouth. Even as he took his pleasure, he continued to rub her clit, pushing her further and further toward orgasm as he thrust inside her. As his pace escalated, Mimori got more and more vocal, and one thrust in particular caused her to cry out in a way that confused Ryuhou.

“A—Am I hurting you?” Ryuhou panted.

“No, keep going,” she replied, bucking her hips to meet his own thrusts.

It was Mimori whose pleasure peaked first, gasping as she experienced a powerful orgasm. Not her first, she’d fantasized about this night before when she’d been alone, but it was certainly more satisfying than all the others. Her intense muscle spasms brought Ryuhou to his climax seconds later. Exhausted, Ryuhou collapsed onto the bed beside her, their panting breaths in perfect sync.

Between gathering their breaths and trying to think of something to say, neither of them spoke for a long time. Then again, perhaps words weren’t necessary. They simply lay there together, in a passionate embrace, content smiles on their faces.

For a brief moment, Mimori had a vision of the future. Her and Ryuhou remaining here on the Lost Ground, fighting for it in their own ways, raising a family together. Two girls and a boy. Somehow, she _knew_ it would come to pass.

Their lives were far from perfect. There was still a lot of work to be done in establishing a life together in that wilderness of freedom and passion known as the Lost Ground. But perhaps in the end, everything would work itself out.


End file.
